18 Bridging Two Gaps
by redcloudedleopard
Summary: These occurrences are after the original "Atlantis Attacks" of FF:WGH. Namor takes Ozai on an artsy tour of his palace, & Azula has trouble deterring Johnny who is really showing he likes her ...
1. Atlantean Ally

Night was about to make a descent on New York City when the Fantasticar resurfaced at last. Azula had remained in the city to watch for any more sea monsters, & to check on the citizens.

After Atlantis was reclaimed from Attuma, Ozai had wished to stay a while with Namor after the prince granted him kind permission to explore the palace grounds. The _Ounce_ (Ozai's streamline jet) couldn't have been flown underwater to the kingdom of Atlantis, so someone had to ferry him back home when he was done for the evening.

"So, any volunteers to pick Ozai up in a couple of hours?" came Reed's question to everyone except Azula (she had yet to learn to pilot the vehicle by herself).

Ben just mumbled, "Stretch, I kinda have a date with 'Licia at 8 o'clock. I gotta dress up."

"Okay. How about you, Susan?"

She replied dully, "Remember how I had planned to schedule the twenty-two lectures you have to give this weekend?"

Reed was giving up hope, "Oh. Right. Johnny?"

"Uhhh, yeah, was that a _rhetorical_ question?" snickered the Human Torch.

"Never mind…," Reed finished with a grunt.

* * *

"Intricate shell carvings, elegant coral arrangements, a graceful ornament stand…this is brilliant!" commented Ozai, breathing in the very air of art of the room before him. He enumerated the pleasures of viewing the surrounding structures. Namor flew beside him in silence (to give him plenty of room to chatter!) as they proceeded down the next corridor bathed in aqua light.

"Undiminished beauty, isn't it?" said the pleased prince.

Ozai removed his helmet, & scrutinized a trinket in his mechanical paw closely, "Of course!" For a while, they didn't progress further in their dialogue, until Namor sighed, "If you recall, Ozai -" Ozai turned to face him, obviously not feigning curiosity.

"—In the past, I committed an injustice towards you. I had accused you of physically offending me, for the wrong reasons. You were concerned for Susan & Johnny Storm's safety & you thought I wanted to deliberately drown them."

Ozai nodded, "I remember. I'm sorry for making that assumption."

"Fear not," the Atlantean smiled warmly. "We can put that behind us. But I must admit: I find you strange, feline."

Ozai had returned to admiring the palace art, now studying the wall paintings lining the area. But Namor knew he was still listening.

"You appear to absolutely forget any wrongdoings done against you. Particularly _undeserved_ offenses," he corrected the hold of his triton, "You behave as if no such things existed."

"It is better to bear the cost of a misdeed yourself. Forgiving someone is refusing to make offenders pay for what they did."

Namor laughed, "Very astounding, Ozai, although _how is there any justice in such an action_?"

"Perhaps you should ponder this: you can still be free to confront a wrongdoer even if you forgive him. But the reasons for the confrontation will be reasons reflecting love."

"Loving someone hurtful is something unheard of. Surely it reflects nothing but weakness…or better yet, insanity."

"But it is the only way a conflict can be truly resolved. Because it paves the way for a clean slate - a fresh start." He put down the ornament & added, "Think about it – if you seek revenge & not justice, you don't seek another's change, but only their pain. From there, a cycle of retaliation begins, & you both are engaged in a fight where no one is built up. You both are being torn down & are defeating each other slowly. In the end, no side gains victory."

"Hmmm. Maybe there is truth in your words…we both have had this…'fresh start'. It is the same between Richards & myself. I am actually pleased it has become this way."

"I enjoy turning as many enemies as possible into friends," Ozai put a hand on his square shoulder, "I notice you are interested in knowing more."

"Indeed I am. Your wisdom is worth exploring."

"Whenever you feel like it, come up to the surface world & find me. I will bring you to a friend who knows these teachings inside out."

"And who might this friend be?"

"You can call him Keller."

"Keller…you mean a teacher?"

"When we gather to see him, he plays the role of a 'pastor' – much like a guide for people in need."

"He must have authority over many surface dwellers."

Enunciating carefully, Ozai mentioned, "He recently quoted a powerful saying: '**You can be sure that whoever brings the sinner back will save that person from death, & bring about forgiveness of sins.**"

Namor seemed warmed by the essence of the quote, & concluded, "I will consider the visit."


	2. Johnny's Little Plan

Back in the Baxter Building, & in the middle of a little fight:

Honestly, she wasn't ready to really hang out with him. But he persisted so hard, making her very uncomfortable. Who knows what else he'd randomly want out of her? Lastly, on a darker note, there were actually **some past transgressions she wanted to remove far off, as far off as east is from west.** Funnily, much like things he'd alluded to her before, there were her own secrets she similarly kept locked from everyone else.

"My _Hot Rod_ copy – you were reading it," said Johnny.

Azula threw the five pieces of Chinese star anise & the softened beancurd into the heated pot. Her sharp answer, "Yeah. So?"

"So – you like cars? Like, really like them?"

"Not listening…"

With both hands in the air, he muttered, "What is your problem? I've said sorry a thousand times over for 'abusing' Ben. The result? You're still as unhappy as you were one minute ago!"

"Here's something that rhymes: _Look, I gotta cook_!"

"Cooking's for workaholics. Chill out!"

In a flash, he flamed on & snatched away the ladle she was using to stir the mixture.

"Hey! Give it back!" she yelled after him, "You're making us act like kids!"

"Who cares? You'll listen to what I have to ask first." Quickly, he chucked the ladle far aside (although it was dripping with gravy), and then looked at the elevator doors – they were perfectly open…

"Not on my watch!" she shouted back. She caught sight of a good ledge on the nearest wall, & used it as a starting point to leap. But in her attempt to stun Johnny in mid-air, he abruptly grabbed her in a masterly manner & swung her into the elevator. Just then, he flew lower to check on her.

However, she found her footing & charged for him. That was an unprofitable move, though, for he whirled at lightning speed to dodge. Now he was the one closer to the lift, & Azula lay down a plan in her head: to push him in & tell H.E.R.B.I.E. he needed to go down. All the way down, so she could whip up the braised meat in enjoyable peace.

She began, "After taking you down, I'll -"

Johnny had tripped her up with an outstretched leg! As a result, she flew (practically) right into the elevator. To her surprise, he came in after her & immediately tapped a button to shut the doors.

"Ugh, you really put me off," she got up, sounding as if she was surrendering. He savoured the triumphant feeling inside. But now there was the danger of the conversation sinking into silence; he hoped she'd like the surprise.

He indirectly asserted his blamelessness, "I'll say it again: I'm sorry. How many more times do I have to say something I _hate_ saying!" Undoubtedly she was acting funny, as if standing her ground & viewing him as another villain out there.

In short, he was amused at her perseverance in dealing with him, & wanted to see if he could break through it. (Plus she was quite pretty…) Furthermore, she was more interesting a character than Frankie ever was.

"I didn't say that apologizing would let you chase me about!" she snapped.

"Zed, please…," he toned down the volume, "I wanna show you something." He smiled as they were bound for the parking lot floor.


	3. Cast of Cars

_*A huge thank you to my bro, Dan for helping out with the car-ology! *_

Before this, his feelings, though fervent, were little displayed. Excited now, he endeavoured to amuse her, "I'm gonna save the best for last, so…"

Azula did nothing but roll her eyes, simply wondering why he'd go this far to _still_ try & impress her. As she scanned the basement area, lined in a crescent shape were six flashy vehicles. Not a soul really knew how many cars Johnny really owned…sometimes he'd wreck one & buy another right away, or vice versa. Thus, the numbers kept changing, really.

"So, here's my bike," he pointed to the littlest vehicle in the middle of the line, "It's the handiest. But not the quickest." Azula focused on the bright orange & purple hues more than the wheels & other parts. The seat curvature was a bit too much for her liking although she thought about it suiting his height well enough.

She said nothing, but was ever ready for his enumeration for the other five cars.

"Next come the Corvie 'twins'," came his cheeky grin, "Corvie number one – the ZR1," he showed her a red & black car with a slightly raised bonnet. The back was a little small, however, & so was the amount of room inside for the seats. "I use her for the smooth drives on a quiet night..," he added.

"I'm guessing she best goes with your favourite jacket," she suddenly mentioned, having a finger to her chin.

"You got that right," he awkwardly seemed to choke. But she still didn't smile back or think the topic was interesting in any degree.

He continued when she had finished inspecting the ZR1, "Corvie number two…meet ZO6!" Next he waved his hand in front of an orange & black car that looked almost like the previous one. ZO6 appeared to be sharper around the edges than her fellow 'twin'. Even the wheel spokes could be described as bursting out of the hub at sharp angles. "She's perfect if I've had a rough day," Johnny kept going.

"Okay, presenting: my baby V10!" he exclaimed out of the blue. They both walked on to the following stop, situated a bit further from the other cars. He pressed a wall switch & a nearby shutter was pulled up to reveal his most used car. Azula hadn't forgotten to maintain that important _distance_ between them.

"She's the one I built from nothing but parts," he said confidently, "She's the best muscle car of all 'cuz she can accelerate to 280 in no time!"

"You designed this?"

"Of course!"

She didn't say anything else, but her silent opinion of him had changed. Inwardly, she figured she'd been deliberately blind to his artistic taste in the course of their acquaintance.

"Second to last, meet the dark & feisty Viper…" Johnny took her to yet one more inconspicuous little garage, shrouded in dim light. Upon increasing the room's brightness at the touch of a button, a navy blue & black automobile was revealed to them.

Azula actually & infinitely preferred this one to the rest. "Hmmm…," she inched nearer to Viper. Eventually her hand came to rest on the car's bonnet, & she casually ran it down the shiny metal surface. As light was casted onto it, the blue appeared to glow radiantly, as if with a lethal, mysterious hidden energy. Okay, he's definitely got style, she told herself. Colours, varied forms & shapes, patterns…she wanted to admit they meshed together well in the designs of his cars. She wouldn't mind painting or sketching them during leisurely hours.

"Ho ho, but that's not the end of it," he interrupted with a twist. With a snap of his fingers he directed her to the last one there was in the collection. A very different-looking one, in fact; it was navy blue all over & the tyres were pretty large in proportion to the body. "Here's the relic, or crown jewel of the collection," he started. This was the car he knew he had to show anyone & everyone. He cleared his throat, "This is the '68 Chevy I've had for years. She's still up & running fine. Respect her, or else…"

"Oookay," was all she muttered. She stared at him as he checked the vehicle very thoroughly, even wiping a finger of the roof to look for dust. Then he asked, "You like it?" He patted the side of the Chevy two times.

"Personally, Viper's my type."

"You think? 'Coz I don't use her much; she's the toughest one to manage. I wouldn't take her on a spin on a night like this."

She laughed & frowned, hands firmly on the hips, "_What_? A spin? Just two of us?" Her tone flared up in a matter of seconds.

"Zed, chill! What the heck is wrong with -"

"What do you want outta me? Am I just some other object in the toolbox?" she jabbed a finger at him, "You know, _with wrenches & bolts & nuts_?" Now she was stepping toward him with that finger as he backed away.

"Why would I be doing something like that?" his turn came to flame on. Had she any idea how defensive she was? In addition, why so much sensitivity already? "I have no idea whatcha talking about," he angled his head slightly to gaze at her.

She started a walk back to the elevator. But he was coming close behind & fast. She decided to confuse him a little by jumping suddenly onto a wall for leverage, then flipping in all sorts of directions. She spun through the air skillfully & landed, "Listen, you don't just use us girls to make yourself feel good." In an instant, she had turned around to face him again.

"Uhuh, whatever. I'm just trying to be better friends with you! But the minute I ask nicely, you're acting weirder than anything!"

She slapped a palm to the forehead, "Right. I'm just gonna find a bucket of water & a giant mop, & I'll be on my way." Straight away, she turned to find the elevator & leave.

Johnny turned off the flames before halting for the time being, not minding the silence that now pervaded the place. She dashed away very hurriedly & disappeared following the lift's beeping sound around the corner. This had not worked out the way it was planned. He noticed a strange disturbance about her emotions, visible in every feature. Whenever he went near her, it would manifest itself more outwardly. But she wouldn't share whatever she hid from him.

The sensor lights of the parking lot dimmed whilst he trotted to the quiet elevator, his head hanging & the original smile lost from his expression. In its place was the expression of mingled incredulity & confusion.


End file.
